


The Hunter's Snare

by DominaRava



Series: La Petite Mort [2]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: And thats pretty much it pfft, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 02:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominaRava/pseuds/DominaRava
Summary: "Now listen Son, if you want to catch anything worth a damn- you've gotta give it something it wants too."Evan watched as his father placed some liquid from a bottle around the area of the trap, "What's that for Papa?""Its something that makes the boy foxes think there's a girl fox nearby.""Why do we need that?"His father gave a light huff of a chuckle, "Because at some point in his life- every man needs little comfort only a woman can provide.""What do you mean Papa?"Another chuckle, "I'll tell ya when you're older."





	The Hunter's Snare

They said he was out here. Trepidation was only holding you back as you tried to figure out what your next step would be. But as unwavering lust pulled at your skin, there was only one who could fill your veins with the right excitement. Anxious sweat collected in your palms as the butterflies in your stomach turned to a flock of crows. 

Was that-? In the distance you swore you could hear whistling and the slide of a sharpening stone. The pump of adrenaline in you made your heart jump as you made your way toward him. Licking your lips you tried to find the words you needed to say to make this end in your favor. Would it be so hard to get him to agree? You knew at his core he was a hot-blooded man- right? 

"You gonna stand there all day or ya gonna say something?" 

Evan's voice shook you when he called out from the stump he was sitting on, his back to you as he sharpened something you couldn't quite see. You shuffled around to move in front of him, watching as he sat up to get a better view of you. 

"Oh it's you." He said with a short sigh. 

You snorted, "Rude? You don't even know my name do you?" 

"Was that ever relevant information to me?" 

That made you pause for a moment, of course it wouldn't be when he's murdering you, "Right- well my name is-" You started, but Evan held his hand up. 

"I didn't ask, I don't care. What do you want?" 

Embarrassment burned your cheeks, "Well I- I uh- I was wonder if you could um-" 

His eyes tore into you from behind the mask, "Will you just spit it out?" He said as he set down his weapon and sharpening tools. 

Taking in a slow deep breath, you tried to calm yourself, but you knew what you had to do. You took a few steps up to him, standing between his knees before you lifted your leg over his. Quickly catching on, albeit terribly confused, Evan's hand moved to grab your other thigh to help with getting over his other leg. All too fast the moment had completely changed hearing the sound of his breath so close to your skin. 

"Didn't get enough during the trial?" He taunted in a low tone. 

You felt your throat tighten with anxiety, forcing you to whisper, "I don't know what to do- I can't stop thinking about it- about you. I need you- I need you so bad Evan- please." 

A dark chuckle left him, "This isn't the type of begging I'm used to." He said as his hands held your ass tight, "What a funny little whore you are." 

" _Evan!_ " 

"What? You get huffy being called a whore- but look at you-" He punctuated his words with a hard grope of your rump. 

With your arms carefully lacing over his shoulders, around the sharp metal protruding from his back, and your hips lightly rocking against the natural bulge of his pants. There was no getting around it, you were worse than a dog in heat and all you wanted was him. 

"Mm- you're shit at running away- but I know that ass can work- so you better get to it then-" He paused to take your head into the full grasp of his hand, " _You better make this worth it- Or I'm not holding back next time._ " 

You gave him a shaken nod before you heard a small knife being unsheathed and brought to your attention from the corner of your eye. Panic consumed you as he brought it between your legs, before slicing the normally tough denim fabric of your shorts. 

"Hey! I could have just taken those off!" You almost shouted at him. 

"I'm impatient." 

That was all he said before you saw his hand moving to pull the zipper of his overalls down, the sound of his shifting leather filling your head as he moved. Your chest started to heave in heavy breaths when you saw him reach down and pull himself out from his clothes completely. A swallow made your throat feel dry as you looked at the size of him, briefly wondering if this was such a good idea in the first place. But when his hand moved back to your ass to pull you against his heat, all that went right out the window. 

"You're so wet- I can't fuckin' believe it." 

"Just for you~" You replied, kind of surprising yourself with your cheekiness.

"You really want this?" He asked hoarsely against your ear as the cool metal from his mask brushed your ear, excitement building in his tone.

You could only nod in response while you rocked his cock between your lips, panting softly from the pressure of it against your swollen bud. Evan was already rock hard from the mild teasing you'd been giving him, allowing him to try and shove himself in you as fast as he could manage. He wasn't doing his best at not seeming excited about all this as you saw his eyes taking in every inch of you they could. 

When you felt the press of his head against you, you flashed him a lidded gaze, before a moan filled the air as he popped himself inside. With the help of his grasp, he kept your hips lifted a little as he coated himself with in a few strokes. The way he shifted your hips forward on him made you take all of him with a loud cry as painfully sweet cramps swelled in your loins. You simply couldn't help it when your mouth fell open to pant harder. 

"You like that-?" He asked with darkness keeping his tone heavy, "What about this?" 

Having him ask still didn't prep you for the feeling of both of his hands holding your hips to press you down onto him as far as you could. A moan that could have woken the dead rang out into the forest as you pleaded with his name over and over. Almost as if to taunt you, his grasp on you made your hips grind against his length swelling deep within. Your lips trembled as your heart pounded and your hands found their way to either side of his neck. 

"Lemme take your mask off-" You demanded in short breathy words. 

"I don't know about all that-" He said with a groan as he lifted your hips, "Wouldn't want ya getting attached." He finished by throwing your hips back down on him. 

"Ah~ Fuck~ It might be too late~" You said before you ripped the thing off his head and gripped his face in your palms, leaving a deep kiss on his lips as your hips continued to move on his lap. 

Evan met you with some resistance before his arms circled your small frame, keeping his hold on you tight. You began to think his warning was more for him than you, as the feverishness of his kisses almost overwhelmed you in their shower. He was so much bigger than you, that fact being made ever clear by your legs wrapping around his thighs and how he made you look up at him even while on his lap. The sounds of your fluids mixing made your heart thud and your head spin with giddy pleasure. 

Suddenly feeling his rough hands slide under your shirt sent chills through you that were whisked away by the touch of his thumbs rubbing your nipples. Your mouth opened to let a moan fill the air, but you were cut short by his lips pressing against yours. His hips kept a bucking pace that rocked you with every push, letting your body ache with pleasure. 

"You feel so good-" You whispered against his breath. 

"You too _Sweets_ \- I've never had such a juicy little pussy wrapped around me like this-" 

Hearing him say such things just made your hands shake and your bits hotter as he pushed you to your end. You couldn't believe you were really here with him like this. Flooded by the sounds of his grunts and groans, it felt like your whole world was dancing in dizzying flashes as your bodies moved against one another- ever trying to be closer than possible. 

"Cum for me Sweets- I'll fill you up nice-" Evan strained as he fought off his climax. 

Once more you nodded before going back to kissing him deeply, never being able to get enough of him. You weren't sure what really threw you over the edge, from feeling him stretching you with every push, to the rough possession of his kiss. When you started to lose yourself in him, his arms braced you before taking it upon himself to grip your ass to move it for him. Between the constriction of you around him and the neediness in your touch, it didn't take much to feel the gushes of heat suddenly filling you. Fleeting cries of his name escaped your tongue during the last rocks of your hips as his seed dripped back down around him. 

"You're insane..." He finally said after holding you against him for a moment, his cock still throbbing inside you. 

It was like he was your sun and sky as his body truly surrounded you in its grasp, "Shouldn't I be the one saying that to you?" 

"You're not right in the head Sweets-" He said with a slight chuckle and a smirk. 

A big smile crossed your features as you looked up at him in your satisfaction and small giggle, "I don't know- _Guess I just have a thing for big dudes wearing masks_."

**Author's Note:**

> _So some of you have been asking me if I will be doing something with Evan since I've created this whole big pile of drama in LPM. The answer is- Yes. I am. I am waiting until LPM is done, then I will begin on this, but for the time being here is a teaser for what is to come. ♡_


End file.
